


Loveだね

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At his fucked up schedule during the Joker Game filming he never expected company when he returned at the late dawn of the hours at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loveだね

**Author's Note:**

> Some forbidden love story at this very late V-day.  
> well it was suppose to be a V-Day fic. 
> 
> and I know the name is a bit silly but yea kind of in love with that phrase after watching Tokyo Bandwagon xD Love da ne everyone xD

He was only human or so Kazuya knew as he tucks his head against the elevator wall and waited for the ding to arrive. He had arrived in Japan at the late hours of dawn. It was late and tomorrow’s _‘Going’_ was schedule and he longed for sleep in his own bed. He missed home, but most of all he misses his dogs – but he knew this night was going to be lonely consider he had dropped his dog at his parents’ house when he couldn’t take care of his dogs properly because of his tight life schedule. Someday’s he just wanted to take a break, let everything go empty his head and let his brain wander off to someplace he knew he couldn’t reach. Kazuya releases a puff of air, a bath sounded so well about right now to just relax his tired overworked muscles and empty his head from work which was filled with KAT-TUN stuff. Lyrics sheets and of course his script from his movie he carried within a bag. The elevator came to a stop and dragging his overworked tired body towards his apartment complex. His sunglasses hiding how tired his eyes looked behind his mask and he yawns as he inserts the key and unlocks the door finally glad to be home. Stepping inside as his tired brain noticed three things. The lights were on and he smelled something which made his starving stomach growl and he tried to think when the last time he had eaten was? The pair of shoes that rested beneath the genkan wasn’t his. Frowning as he drops his bag onto the floor walking inside his apartment. It was just three people that had his key to his apartment, his dear mother, his nagging manager and a certain Bakanishi – who couldn’t just be here. But he stops dead in his tracks blinking a bit obviously not dreaming and let’s a soft chuckle leaving his lips. His kitchen still stands even if a Bakanishi stands there with hundred of things around him. Pans on the oven, the rice boiling and Jin was searching the cupboards for something, obvious the curtly – so he was here after all.

“Shall I call the fire department beforehand?”

Jin turns towards the only gap in the kitchen as he pouts when he sees the lord of the apartment had already returned.

“You aren’t supposed to be here yet…”

“I can turn around and stand outside the door until all this, whatever this is, is done…” Kazuya raised his eye-brow gesturing to the chaos well not really chaos but Bakanishi was in his kitchen and he was not really looking forward to returning out in the chilled winter night in Tokyo right now.

“No I don’t want a frozen turtle.” Jin enfolds Kazuya’s warm body in a hug which Kazuya answers to and just snuggles closer against the familiar warmth, which he had missed so much and that peck on his head made him smile.

“Okaeri nasai.”

“Tadaima.” Kazuya answers as lips danced over each other and Jin nips on the under lip with his blunt teeth as he draws a lust full moan from the younger man until a wheezing sound draws them apart and Kazuya whines when Jin’s lips parts with his. Jin points towards the table “Sit down” and Kazuya whines.

“Jin I love you and all, but let me change I’ve been sitting on a flight which made my skin crawl…” He gives Jin’s lips a kiss before he turns around disappearing inside the bedroom. Jin chuckles mumbling “Bossy brat” as he makes the last romantic touches before his stubborn lover would return as he places the now finished food on the table right on time as his lover returns, in much more comfortable clothes.

“Do you need help with anything?” Kame asks and all he receives is a glare and Kame being who he is but he gives in and just sits down with a huff.

“It’s not me who spends his time flying back and forth between countries and barely eating with a fucked up schedule at that.” Kazuya can hear the slightly tingling of concern no matter how hard he tried to hide it and chuckles bitterly. Maybe he went a bit overboard with his role, but he loves it and no matter how hard Jin tried to deny it he knew. He knew how much he loved work. But one thing was certain he wouldn’t leave the table until he had gotten food into his stomach which was convulsing with hunger right now. Kazuya hums around his chopsticks as he tastes the flavor, devouring it.

“Does it taste good?” Jin asks a bit nervous and all he gets in reply is a smile and a nod until kame swallows the intake of food down his throat.

“It tastes delicious…” and Jin smiles feeling accomplished.

“So how does the work proceeds?”

“The same old, filming takes it tools, but the fun parts are that working with good co-workers makes it easier.” Kazuya informs him as Jin smiles warmly until the food gets a hold of them and it turns quiet until Jin stands up to start with the dishes and Kazuya manages to get all the food inside his tired body, but before he could he lay down and sleep he needed a shower. He stands up and tries to help with the dishes but Jin can’t seem to have any of it and shoos him away with a glare. Kazuya pouts but gives in as he puts the plate down in the sink walking past Jin giving him a kiss as a ‘thank you for the meal’ and escapes to the bathroom.

Jin whistles as he dries his hand on a towel and proceeds into the bedroom as Kazuya steps out from the shower as he towels his hair and that yawn couldn’t go unnoticed to Jin’s eyes.

“You mister bed now…”

“Only if you join me of course…” Kazuya smirks and Jin chuckles as he sneaks his arms around Kazuya waits pressing kisses on the throat before their lips meet and he sneaks inside the bathroom. Kame dims the light in the whole apartment before crawling underneath the heavy warm duvet and curls up in the middle of the bed and sighs. His eyes is about to drop and he’s almost asleep when he hears the door opens and he feels a shadow looms over him and there’s when he hears the whiny pout. He almost chuckles but he blinks his tired eyes open and meet’s Jin’s pouting eyes.

“Might want to make room?”

“No…” Kame teases with a feign yawn and he squeals a bit when Jin moves him, or hurls his weight around and he lands sprawled and tangled limbs over Jin’s body. He blinks as he cuddles closer and Jin’s strong grip doesn’t let him go so he just sinks deeper against the warm soiled body and he realized how much he missed Jin. The heartbeat was reassuring enough. Somehow Jin noticed this and presses a kiss on the top of the head that was tucked under his chin.

“Happy V-Day.” And Kazuya can’t be happier, their lips moves not as innocently and it turns sensual and passionate and Jin’s hold ease up a little around those slim hips but doesn’t let go and Kame’s just tugs around Jin, almost like he wants to bury himself inside Jin’s body and being protected there forever.

They were their little own cocoon as Kazuya yawns and Jin draws with his nails on the lower back pressing a kiss at the head.

“You better sleep. I don’t want a phone call that you have ended up in a hospital due to overwork.”

Kazuya sleepy snore almost brought Jin to a soft laugh.

“You worry more than necessary…”

“Well as I do care for you and love you it’s my right to worry and I know you and work.”

“Hai hai, I am married to it, now shut up and let me sleep as you’ve been trying to tell me these couple of minutes, so then let me sleep. Bakanishi.” Kazuya huffs tiredly.

“I’ve missed you.” Jin tells softly as his whole face is smiling as he presses a kiss at the top of Kame’s head.”

“I know, but there’s a day tomorrow before I need to be on a plane on the late evening.” Kazuya half sleepy brain still whispers out the words as his whole body shiver when Jin presses light tingly kisses on his shoulder.

“Let’s have breakfast in bed.” As for Kazuya he just mumbles an agreement as he hits Jin a bit lightly on the arm, a sign for him to shut up about now and Jin giggles.

“I will let you sleep, I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
